


Like An Addict

by HigherMagic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Will Graham, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Creampie, Crying, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Will tells Molly how intimately he and Hannibal knew each other. She knows, sometimes, he needs a fix.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 311
Collections: Hannibal





	Like An Addict

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Twitter thread of mine that turned out to be very popular so I thought I'd post it here! :D

Will tells Molly how intimately he and Hannibal knew each other. She knows, sometimes, he needs a fix. He calls Hannibal once a month. She sits and watches Will touch himself to Hannibal's voice, as Hannibal brings him to orgasm. She's silent, and holds Will when he cries, after.

And of course it escalates. Hannibal's letters start coming with instructions. Buy this toy, call at this time. Thank me when I'm done with you. Tell me what you're thinking, next time. Have your wife put her fingers inside you and imagine it's me. Beg me, _beg_ me.

And then, even worse. Letters saying Will isn't allowed to orgasm unless Hannibal says. Oh, he can please his wife. He's good with his mouth. He's allowed to be inside her. But he's not allowed to finish. The writing on the wall is huge way before the Dragon ever arrives.

Will disobeys exactly once. He misses their monthly call because he's so distraught and guilty. He feels like he cheated on Hannibal. When Jack comes knocking, Will runs like an addict to his fix. And Hannibal is so cold to him, it makes Will tremble, makes him feel sick.

Molly knows.

She's prepared.

Will kisses her one last time in the hospital bed before he leaves.

When they arrive at the cabin, there's a letter from her. Hannibal gave her the address, knowing they would not linger. It's instructions, on how to forget her. Advice on how to take a man into his mouth. Gentle praise of how beautiful he was when she fingered or fucked him. How good he was, for so long. He was so good to her, even with Hannibal's shadow in their marital bed. Will doesn't cry.

His knuckles are white as he burns the letter after.

"We have time," Hannibal whispers, that Devil on his shoulder. Will is so used to Hannibal's voice in his ear, but still he shivers. He turns. Meets his eyes. Accepts his wine and the hand on his face and the fingers along his pulse, measuring. Sizing up a meal.

Hannibal doesn't kiss Will until he's inside him. Will remembers his instructions. Remembers to beg and moan and rock down onto Hannibal's lap, wine forgotten by the piano. Hannibal makes him beg to be kissed, to be clawed at, and bitten. To be claimed.

Will does, "Please"s echoing over and over again. Hannibal kisses him, and holds Will down with bruising strength as he finishes inside Will, since Will begged him so nicely.

Will doesn't finish. He knows he doesn't deserve it yet. Quid pro quo - next time, he'll get to.

And yet Hannibal touches, caresses, until Will's eyes burn. Until his wife's scent is buried beneath Hannibal's. Hannibal makes him keep his wedding ring on, during, and then draws it off with his teeth. Will kisses him and feels wet and broken open when they separate.

They drink. They fight the Dragon.

They fall.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Like An Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243796) by [metencephalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon)




End file.
